Percy Jackson VS The Wizarding World
by CoranicDragon
Summary: The Gods of Olympus messed up big time. With a wrong opinion and incomplete facts, they believe none other than Draco Malfoy needs protection from Harry Potter. They send a few demigods over to Hogwarts to help out. However, how happy will these demigods be with this new quest? And although the gods were wrong about many things, does Draco end up needing protection after all?
1. The Beginning

**Percy POV**

The sun beating down on my back, I sat beside Annabeth on the sand. It was her idea, a vacation away from Camp, away from the painful memories, and away from the gods.

It's a few weeks after Apollo totally interupted my mostly normal life (at least that's what I tell myself) with a demigod, Meg, and low-key forced me to drive them to Camp Half-Blood.

My girlfriend Annabeth returned to Long Island two days ago, and immediately declared we were going on a well deserved vacation as far away as we could afford that very day.

Scotland.

We asked a few of our friends if they wanted to come, and ended up with a pretty good crew of Nico, Hazel, Frank and Reyna, with Will hopefully joining us later today.

I actually chose the exact location. It's usually really cold apparantly, but we were either extremly lucky or the gods took pity on us and now there's next to no wind. I chose a small coastal town named Lossiemouth. When I first told Frank my choice, he blinked and said "Flossiemouth?"

I cracked up.

Annabeth nudged me. "Percy?"

I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Not that I don't love hanging out here with you, but we should really go back to the apartment. Will should be arriving soon."

I stared back out to sea. "Give me a moment, you go ahead."

She smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Love you. Don't be long."

"I won't.

I watched her as she walked back over the sand to a small footbridge across the river. The beach was actually a little island, with a lot of large sandunes and a whole ton of seagulls. I swear, most of the population here consisted of these irritating birds.

I had a sudden powerful urge to get in the water. Standing up, I walked forward in a trance-like state. Or maybe I was just tired. My feet reached the frothy white edges of the sea.

I kept walking until I was about waste deep. Without my powers, my gorgeous brand new light blue and orange shorts would of gotten soaked. I did however get some strange looks.

Oh well.

I moved a little further, then dove. My eyes wide open, I started to relax. I was in my own territory now.

I was safe.

I couldn't have gone more than 20 feet down when I heard a voice.

" _My son..._ "

Oh gods. Not again.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Super short start to this certian story (try saying that 5 times fast) but I promise this is just an introduction and it will get longer.**

 **I'm fairly new here, and this is indeed my first fanfiction I've ever shown to anyone, let alone posted on the internet.** **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Just to clear a few things up before this gets REAL, in this story Sirius stays alive. It takes place from the second half of the fifth year at Hogwarts through whenever I choose to finish it. And yes, the time zones are completely messed up.** **Just roll with it :)**

 **I don't have an updating schedule. Hopefully once a week? Depends on my homework and general free time.**

 **You can review as much as you want, or just don't review at all. Whatever. I write because I want to, not for reviews. But feel free to spam me with them ;D**

 **See y'all next time (hopefully)**

 **Bean**


	2. The Request

_**Preview**_

 _I couldn't have gone more than 20 feet down when I heard a voice._

 _"My son..."_

 _Oh gods. Not again._

 **Percy POV**

I felt a change in the water.

The first things I spotted were four dolphins bounding gracefully through the water towards me. Not far behind them sailed a silvery blue, pearl-encrusted, chariot.

Sitting regaly on a comfortable throne was my father.

I sighed. "What do you need?" I said, sounding slightly bored.

I knew it was disrespectful, but let's get real. The gods had probably sent demigods on more fatal quests than there were stars in the sky.

A bolt of anger flashed through Poseidon's eyes. I was slightly worried he was about to smite me, regardless of my being his only living demigod son, when the anger passed, leaving only the hard but sad look I had become accustomed to.

"Percy... I am sorry. I know the last year has been challenging for you. I wish I could do something-"

"No, no, no. You say that, but I bet you've only contacted me to give me another flipping mission! Sorry, _Dad_ , but I don't think so." I interrupted indignantly.

Poseidon looked away from me.

"It is true. That is why I am here. But this is perhaps one of the most important things you could ever do. Without you, the world as you know it will cease to exist."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Can't anyone else do it?"

Poseidon looked troubled.

"There is... a prophecy.

I glanced up to the sky.

"Of course there is. Of course. I mean, has there ever _not_ been a prophecy to mess me up even more?" I said loudly, not to anyone in particular. Turning back to Poseidon, I asked, "What is it?"

He reached into the open water and a piece of light brown parchment paper appeared, rolled up into a scroll. "Here. Be safe, Perseus."

Poseidon and the dolphins disappeared in a blinding flash. I averted my eyes.

Looking over, I reached out and grabbed the parchment from where it was floating.

I kicked my legs and started up towards the surface. I would read the prophecy later.

 **Harry POV**

I had just left McGonagall's office after being sent there by Professor Umbridge when I heard someone calling my name from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Neville jogging towards me.

"Harry! Dumbledore wants to see you! He said the password was 'cauldron cakes'." Neville slowed to a stop just in front of me.

"D'you know what he wants?" I asked.

Neville shook his head. "Sorry, gotta run. I have to see Professor Snape about my test score..."

I grimaced. "Good luck, mate. See you at dinner."

He left, once again jogging.

I headed towards Dumbledore's office.

On the way, I could hear snippets of whispers.

"He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered..."

"Who does he think he's kidding?"

"Come off it..."

The funny thing was none of them seemed to really mind that I could hear them. In fact, it was like they wanted me to hear and start shouting again, like I did with Professor Umbridge.

I suddenly remembered, I had detention with her tomorrow! What was it, five o'clock?

By then I had reached the gargoyle blocking the passage to Dumbledore's office.

"Cauldron cakes." I stated clearly.

The gargoyle moved aside.

I walked into the strange office.

Dumbledore stood facing away from me, wearing a light blue robe.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said tentatively.

"Ah, Harry." He said. He turned to face me. His face was serious.

"There is something you should know."

 **Hey guys!**

 **Ummm.**

 **Sorry?**

 **I took way longer than expected even to start this, and I genuinely wrote a super long chapter which I finished around last week.**

 **And guess what?**

 **It. Didn't. Save.**

 **I finally decided just to quickly whip up a chapter with less than half of what I had in the original, just so at least I've posted _something._**

 **Hopefully that won't happen again.**

 **Review Replies**

 ** _Cooldude98:_ Yeah, everyone always begging for reviews kind of bothers me. Thanks! Have a good day/night to you too:)**

 ** _Sunny day 7 (guest):_ Thanks!! 33**

 ** _Dartoso:_ Thank you:)**

 ** _Annabeth Pie:_ Glad you think so :)**

 **Also thanks to _fco ala_ for favouriting and _Cll099_ and _Fashionista17_ for following!**

 **See you later!**

 **Bean (I know I changed my username but still call me Bean)**


End file.
